Cliched
by DianaLineelu2001
Summary: AU. For Genjyo Sanzo, life was absolutely boring, annoying and clichéd. Everything was predictable, monotonous and superbly uninteresting. But after he met Goku... 3993


**Category**: Saiyuki

**Genre**: Drama/Romance

**Author**: DianaLineelu2001

**Pairing**: 3 x 9/ 9 x 3

**Warning**: **Shounen-ai... **Some might say the characters are **OOC **- A bit of **cursing** as non-cursing Sanzo was 100 OOC...; Wow...o.O lotsa warning.

**Timeline:** Alternate Universe

**Summary**: AU. For Genjyo Sanzo, life was absolutely boring, annoying and clichéd. Everything was predictable, monotonous and superbly uninteresting. But after he met Goku... 3993

**Disclaimer**: Did not own Saiyuki. Screw the creative disclaimer...

This fic is dedicated to Vallia. Hey gurl, this is your birthday gift! Sorry if it was quite silly or something but yeah, I have tried. Then, secondly... it is dedicated to Am1-13th. Mou...I miss you! How is your college life desu? Good luck surviving it anyway . And to all of my reviewers... DOMO DOMO ARIGATO GOZAIMASHITA DESU! Sorry for no individual replies but I am always rushing to write my stories. Okay, now here we go... my newest 3993 tale...

* * *

Clichéd

Okay, let's start from the beginning. Genjyo Sanzo was born with a superbly fine silver spoon in his oral cavity. He was the only child of the ever prosperous Genjyo-san, owner of Genjyo Enterprise Incorporation. All of little Sanzo's request was a command and shall be granted. Little Sanzo was silent but well liked by his relatives. Who won't like him? He is his father's heir anyway. But sad to say, little Sanzo was not allowed to be-friend with lower class kids. They will be a bad influence, his daddy always said. And so, the boy's friends were only a bunch of filthy rich idiots. They were all so annoying, snobbish about a wealth that wasn't even their own. Fortunately, he had a down-to-earth friend like Hakkai. They eventually became best friends even though the difference in their attitude was like the sky and the earth. Still, he found that his life was merely some kind of a boring same old' movie with worn out plots and unoriginal dialogues.

**_Life...for little Sanzo is boring, annoying and clichéd._**

Sanzo was the most handsome guy in his elite High School. All the girls would even go as far as kiss the ground he stepped on just to get him on their bed. Everyday, it was just the same. Wake up, went to school, opened the locker and poof! Thousands of stupid PINK letters would be there. No second thoughts, off the PINK letters went into Mr. Dustbin's cavern. What are you staring at? Are you expecting him to READ all those idiocy? Ha! Over his dead body! He would never want to see those sappy, corny (and HORNY) and whimsical writings. It would make him have nightmares for a week. Sometimes, he wondered whether those air-heads know what 'love' actually means...

_**Well, like usual life is boring, annoying and clichéd**_

Sanzo was 21, now a man, an absolutely drop dead gorgeous guy but bored. He moved out of his parents' house after a lot of talking and reasoning. Sometimes (often) their over protectiveness were absolutely unnecessary. It made him felt like he is some kind of a silly princess or something like that. Forget about that stupidity. Okay, so Sanzo got a job at a gigantic computer games company. No big deal. Even without his parents' money, he could still be filthy rich with his own income. Hakkai worked with him too. Oh yes, for your information... Sanzo was a popular demand. Every single games company wanted his 'touch of magic' in their software. This went on and on and on. Sanzo often wonder when will he fall. Maybe that twist of fate would add spices into his life for it was so lame.

_**For the umpteenth time, life is boring, annoying and clichéd.**_

The coffee, Sanzo decided... was satisfying enough. He always wanted it to be bitterer than any other coffee anyone would want. And this was the only café that knew how to satisfy his marvelously high taste. He was always like this. He wanted everything he done to be different. He expected that to spice up his life a bit but no, it was as boring as ever! Hakkai had once said that maybe Sanzo was waiting for a magic, someone who created wonder into his world. Sanzo merely shrugged his shoulder as an answer to the statement. Maybe yes... maybe no. Hakkai simply smiled and went away with Gojyo. By the look of it, maybe they were going to go for a date.

_**Sigh... life is boring, annoying and clichéd...**_

...Until a stupid waiter of this shop spilled Sanzo's coffee on his shirt when he delivered the drink one day. He was absolutely furious and hollered obscenities at the boy until he was almost positively deaf. Sanzo was a perfectionist and clumsiness was not tolerable for him.

"Well geez, I am sorry! It's not like I INTENTIONALLY drop it on you! Why do you fuss so much about it?" the boy countered back with angry tears in his golden eyes. Sanzo was just about to retort sarcastically when the café's manager arrived. The red haired man with three red lining on his cheek immediately put his hand on the boy's rich chocolate hair and made him bow quite gently.

"Forgive him sir but he is a very new worker. He is quite inexperienced too. I hope you understand his situation."

"Humph! You are lucky baka saru! Do that again and you will lose your head!" Sanzo glared daggers at the boy.

"Joy... someone want to release me from this life..." the boy muttered with slight bitterness under his breath. The manager glanced sympathetically at the boy for a moment before asking him to serve another customer. This time, Sanzo got the chance to properly look at the boy's face. Honestly, he was cute... okay, VERY cute. For the first time in his life, Sanzo felt something else other than indifference. He did not know what this feeling exactly was but it sure felt good.

He then called Kougaiji (the manager, surprise...surprise) and asked him about the boy. So... his name was Son Goku, 18 years old and an orphan. He had been in and out of hospital since he was ten due to heart problem. This year, it got worse and he needed lots of money to pay for the operation. But, the boy was absolutely high spirited and lively, the manager said. He was indeed a very interesting person. He had the ability to make you not pity his condition and enjoy his company. Sanzo smirk his I-have-a-plan-and-it-will-definitely-work-out kind of way.

_**Life starts to get interesting, more colourful though it is still clichéd...**_

Since that day, Sanzo would always ask Goku to serve him. At first, the boy kept on giving him pouty lips and sucky face, clearly not the one to easily forget others' meanness to him. As time went by, bond started to form between them. Sanzo enjoyed the boy's presence so much. Sometimes, yeah he talked too much but that was what made Goku interesting in Sanzo's eyes. What? Repeat your question please? Oh that... Don't worry Goku did not die. The operation was successful, Sanzo paid for it. Sometimes when they talked, Goku would laugh and say that he felt like Cinderella who finally found his Prince Charming. Sanzo then would jokingly reply with his same old monotonous tone that maybe Goku was implying that Sanzo was Rapunzel who waited for changes.

Confession was never necessary between them. One day, Sanzo just brought Goku to his house and kiss him. That's it, their confession. If you are expecting some kind of dramatic teary faces accompanying their confession, sorry, you have went to the wrong place. Sanzo hated cliché-ness, remember? Sanzo liked doing things different. Then, Goku moved into Sanzo's apartment. Life... could never be more interesting. So...

_**For Sanzo, his world is absolutely blissful and interesting though, yeah it is still clichéd...**_

"Sanzo! Where in the nine hells did you put my Chemistry subject assignment! Don't tell me that you threw another paper of mine away again!" Goku's cherubic face poked into his study room with wide frantic eyes. Heh, no doubt the impact from doing last minute jobs again.

"Baka... I have already put it into your bag when I see you fall face first onto the couch and snore like an idiot as if the world is going to end," he tried his hardest to keep a bored expression.

"Oro? Oh... um, **sankyuu **ne Sanzo..." Goku's face went rosy red with a sheepish grin. He approached the man and wrapped his arms around Sanzo's shoulder. He nuzzled his face in the crook of Sanzo's neck.

"Humph. As a payment, you cook tonight," the golden haired man teased.

"What! But-but it's your turn tonight! I am absolutely not gonna exchange my turn, you know! Then again, it is not like I ASK you to keep my assignment into my bag! You cook, further enquiries will be ignored!"

"You ungrateful brat! I should have burn you papers!"

"Aha! Then I will kick your precious laptop out of this house..." Okay... let's not go into details with this arguments or else this story would not finish forever. Then again, if we continue further M rated scene will be aired so stop here because this is a T rated fan fiction. Another reason, the author was too young to write horny scenes... Heh.

**_Anyway, as a conclusion... life for Sanzo is now clichéd but very interesting and multi coloured. Thanks to our dear saru, Goku desu._**

_**Owari**_

**Sanyuu** : Goku's way of saying Thank You in the anime Gensoumaden Saiyuki.

Read, Review. No further comment cuz I have been blabbing too much up there. u


End file.
